


On Light and Its Likenesses

by wheatfields



Series: loving you's like coming home [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Relationship Study, Sunrises, Sunsets, Yearning, atsumu and shinsuke coming home to each other, brief reference to amaterasu (japanese sun deity), brief reference to icarus (you all know him), ish?, my favorite thing to write about... if that wasn't obvious, sigh i know my tags have a pattern just accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatfields/pseuds/wheatfields
Summary: Atsumu and Shinsuke, as told by the different times of day.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: loving you's like coming home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Atsukita Week, Kita Ship Week 2021, Rice Quartet Week 2021





	On Light and Its Likenesses

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a prose poem for Kita Ship Week 2021 day 6 with the prompts sunset/sunrise and mythology in mind! and posted on ao3 for Rice Quartet Week 2021 day 4: established relationship. ☺️
> 
> i made really pretty graphics for this so you can check that out [here](https://twitter.com/kitsumushoyo/status/1353031004022206469).

**I. Dawn**

Shinsuke always wakes before the sun does.

On days when the weather is fair, when the rains are absent and the winds are kind, he is already hard at work before the sun has started to rise. Most would call this routine heavy and arduous; they wonder how one could possibly labor and sweat first thing in the morning, before the sun has even begun to shine, but Shinsuke doesn’t mind.

As far as he is concerned, there are several suns, rising and setting at their own time.

His is asleep in their bed.

**II. Sunrise**

Some days, Shinsuke waits for the first light: the look on Atsumu’s face as he wakes, a smile slowly forming like an ascension.

When the morning touches him, it is dazzling. His eyes open to meet Shinsuke’s and the room is aglow with love.

This is why they say each new day is a blessing.

**III. Daytime**

The sun holds a burning gaze, one you can feel even from far away. Atsumu is a beacon of something bright and blazing, something too brilliant to name.

But there is a name for it: Love, pure and raw and true.

**IV. Golden Hour**

There was a time when the sun was a monster Shinsuke had merely admired from afar.

He had heard of a story once, a myth from another culture, that warned of the dangers of coming too close. But their own myths say too much distance from the sun brings no favors — the sun has no place in a cave, after all.

Sometimes a monster is just a boy who wants to be rid of his shadow; who wants to be loved, to be held close, to be taken care of. And Shinsuke is a mortal who has always longed for the same.

**V. Sunset**

Every day has its closing; when cheers subside and fires quell, when “goodbyes” need to be exchanged. But goodbyes between them are promises, beyond a day’s end. Shinsuke and Atsumu know that any period of temporary separation is only an expansion of space that can be filled by all the promises made and kept between them, some professed and sworn aloud; others, intimately traded and vowed.

Distance has little effect on hearts that are already this fond and ardent; they have long memorized the way back to each other.

**VI. Blue Hour**

Blue does not mean a lack of burning, even Atsumu knows this: the blue of the flame is the one that burns hottest. He knows this in Shinsuke. A quiet fervor like that does not need to burn high or bright, only steadfast and lasting.

And isn’t it just like Shinsuke to burn slow, the light dull and low? At times, one needs to squint to get a good look, not realizing they already have been squinting because of the smoke. Just because it isn’t bright doesn’t mean that it doesn’t burn, that it isn’t warm, that it doesn’t leave a path to lead back to. Some nights, it is Atsumu who is consumed by the flames.

**VII. Dusk**

Even as night falls, there is never an absence of light. Shinsuke’s love is the North Star that shows Atsumu the way home. He is the moon, reflecting the sun’s love, saying: look at what you have given me — let me give it back to you so that you, too, can see how bright it is, how warm it feels.

Memories are proof of promises fulfilled, the fountain of dreams for a future they will build hand in hand. Tomorrow holds new promises and memories to be made together. They close their eyes, hold each other close, and the sky above them changes for a new day to begin.


End file.
